fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Reassignment Workers
- Second= - Third= }} |species=Fairy |gender=Male |occupation=Reassigning of fairies |first=The Big Problem! |last=Channel Chasers |color = Fairy|voiced by = Carlos Alazraqui}} The Fairy Reassignment Workers are fairies whose job is to claim Fairy Godparents from their godchildren so that they can be reassigned to a more miserable godchild. There have been several different ones seen throughout the series. Character Several different fairies are seen working as reassignment agents, showing up at inconvenient times to claim Timmy Turner's fairies whenever he is violating a rule. Due to the nature of their job, they are often stern and do not listen to reason, although one was willing to accept bribery from Timmy to delay taking away his fairies. Description The first reassignment fairy to appear wears a red uniform that resembles as a hotel bellboy. He is balding with dark hair. The second reassignment fairy has teal blue hair and matching teal suspenders and pants with a white shirt underneath. His hair is puffy/curly. The last reassignment worker bigger than the others, has purple hair and a five-o-clock shadow. He wears a pink hat with a crown on it and a white short sleeve shirt which shows his hairy arms. His appearance and accent resembles that of a stereotypical taxi driver. Background The first reassignment agent appeared in "The Big Problem!" to reassign Cosmo and Wanda to a mean and scary kid, due to Timmy Turner's wish to be an adult. He poofs off after he receives five dollars from Timmy in exchange for two more hours. He again appears to take Timmy's fairies, but another five dollars stalls him. He last appeared when Timmy was in jail. He was the reason why Timmy cried about really wanting his parents here, as that was considered childlike behavior and was thus was a loop hole in Da Rules, and Timmy was able to wish himself back to normal. In the end, the reassignment agent was the one who was assigned to the mean and scary kid due to karma. The second reassigning fairy appeared in "The Switch Glitch" when Timmy wished Vicky into a five-year-old and then makes her miserable. This fairy showed up and reassigned Cosmo and Wanda to her, ignoring Timmy's explanation since he was a "mean babysitter". Because according to him, unless Vicky says "I'm happy and I don't need godparents anymore.", they are stuck with her. He last appeared when Timmy got Vicky to say the statement through a trick, although this seemed to have interrupted his bath. After seeing the proof that she said the sentence that would make Cosmo and Wanda Timmy's godparents again, the reassigning fairy reassigns Cosmo and Wanda to Timmy again because according to him, Vicky was happy and Timmy was again the miserable kid. He then told Cosmo and Wanda to make with the happy before leaving. The last fairy reassignment agent was seen driving a Fairy Taxi in "Channel Chasers", after Timmy had used the Magic TV Remote to age himself into an adult. Cosmo and Wanda hesitated, so the reassignment agent activated a magnet which began to suck Cosmo and Wanda into the taxi. Fortunately for Timmy, he was aged back down to his normal age by his fairies before they could be taken away from him. Timmy then asked the agent if he looked grown up. The agent says no, but he doesn't care as he believes all godchildren look the same. He then leaves shortly after. See also *The Big Problem! *The Switch Glitch *Channel Chasers *Fairy Godparents *Godchildren *Da Rules *Fairy Taxi Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Male Category:Minor Characters Category:Magical Category:Former Villains Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4